Poisonous
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Omegas have the right to choose their partner and Eren is an omega whose first heat hits a bit later than it should have.


**AN: **I found this little piece of text from my one shots folder. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>This just couldn't get any better now could it? Levi muttered under his breath about good for nothing brats.<p>

"But Captain," Eren moaned as he was dragged alongside Levi.

"Shut up. You are not leaving your room until you are feeling normal again," the man hissed at Eren. He was angry for a reason but he was not angry at Eren. His anger was directed at fate and the stupid mother nature who had a twisted sense of humor.

They had to hurry before people started to notice the state that Eren was in. If Eren's heat was affecting Levi then they really needed to be hasty.

Levi cursed under his breath for the millionth time as the picked up the pace. "Come on, we need to get you chained up."

"Only if you stay with me," Eren breathed down his face, wrapping his arm around his neck.

"Outrageous!" Levi growled, punching Eren in the stomach. He needed to control the situation and had no choice but to get violent. That one hit was enough to subdue the young man. Eren forgot his goal of seduction for long enough for Levi to get him into his room of a cell.

Levi pushed Eren onto his bed not so gently, reaching for the shackles. He had to get the young man chained up or this situation would get a lot worse than this. The first shackle was easy but when he tried to get the second one, Eren recovered from the shock and pain of the punch that he received. Eren caught Levi by surprise, planting his mouth on Levi's and biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood while moaning as if he got kick out of it.

Levi managed the push the young man away. "Fucking brat," he snapped just as he got the shackle secured around the young man's wrist. Levi wiped his mouth on his hand and saw his fingers colored red. "Shit."

Since the titan shifter was secured, Levi left as fast as he could making sure the cell door was properly locked. Other alphas had started to notice the scent lingering in the hallways, tracing it back to Eren's cell but since Levi knew the young man was not going anywhere and no one was going to get to him, he could safely make his way through the halls to see the only person who could possibly help him deal with the situation.

"Hanji, we have a problem," he informed the woman as soon as he arrived to her office or lab or whatever the geek called it.

Hanji turned to look at the short, angry looking man with a raging hard on. "Oh, Levi you know that I'm already mated," she said.

"It's not because of you," Levi spat as he closed the door.

"Aaaw and here I thought you had finally found your sexual side."

"Hanji, this is serious."

"Yes, discovering aspects of yourself can be very serious business. But don't be alarmed. Sex is nothing to be afraid of."

"No, this has nothing to do with me. Eren Jaeger is an omega and only about an half an hour ago his heat started."

"Ooh." Hanji corrected her glasses on her face. "I see."

Levi took a seat at one of her desks that was covered in weird things he didn't want to know what they were for. "I've locked him up for now." Finally he could take a deep breath without having the alluring scent of an omega around him.

"What happened to your face?" Hanji asked noticing the bitten lip.

"Eren bit me."

Hanji spluttered. "He what?!" Hanji looked scandalized.

"Attacked me and bit my lip. That little shit," Levi cursed and touched the injured lip once more.

"And you are still alive?" Hanji asked her voice full of wonder. First she looked shocked, then her face split in a grin.

"Why the hell would I die.. I don't like that grin of yours, Hanji."

Hanji let out a chuckle that sounded ominous. "Let me tell you a few things about omegas my dear friend," she started as she still grinned like a mad woman that she was. "Omegas are fascinating because they can choose who they mate and by that I mean they cannot be forced into a mating like a beta could be. Omegas are naturally poisonous. They can poison anyone who tries to take them against their will. Their saliva and other body fluids are poisonous. They can give an antidote to whoever they wish to mate with. The physiology of omegas is very fascinating and complex. In their rectum they have-"

"Just get to the point. I don't want to hear the details."

"Eren bit you but you are still alive. You know what that means?"

"That he doesn't want to kill me? So what?" If Levi understood right, then Eren had given him the antidote?

"Oh come on, Levi. Don't disappoint me now!" Hanji exclaimed. "Eren bit you! There is a reason why omegas are not well-studied besides the fact that they are rare. It is because they can easily kill anyone who comes close enough but omegas have a choice. Just a small bit of their body fluids entering your system and it's bye bye."

"This won't solve anything." So what if Eren bit him. He was still alive, wasn't he?

"Exactly but we can either wait until Eren's heat ends or we could get him mated and he would be manageable by his alpha from here on out." Hanji's eyes gleamed as she stared at Levi expectantly. "So we can either deal with this situation every single time he has a heat, getting all alphas around him all riled up," she paused for an effect. "Or we could give him a mate he approves and he wouldn't be a problem to everybody any longer."

"I'm not mating him," Levi said with finality in his voice.

"Levi," Hanji whined. "He already showed you that he accepts you and I highly doubt he will have anyone else. He isn't exactly in the right mind to be reasoned with."

"Did it occur to you that I might have some say in this?" Levi was pissed off that Hanji had the audacity to think that he was just going to mate some poor kid who should not have ever enter the military in the first place if he had known he was an omega!

"He is under your care," Hanji suggested. "Who would be better mate than you?"

"If he goes berserk, how am I supposed to kill him? Did you think about that at all?"

"But he should be submitting to you," Hanji pointed out.

"There is no proof that will work when he is a bloody titan!" How could they just base everything on a chance like that?

"Then pick someone else for him and watch them die. Do you trust anyone else to do it in the first place?"

"Dying?" He just had to crack the bad joke.

"No, taking care of Eren of course. You would have another person to keep close to him at all times. It's easier to protect him alone rather than two people."

There was some point to what Hanji was saying. Levi sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers as he tried to think of any other solution.

"You know there are plenty of unmated alphas in the Survey Corpse. This thing is not going to be easy to keep under control if you intend to keep Eren unmated as well," Hanji said.

Hanji was right again. Betas were not let into the Survey Corpse unless they were mated. There couldn't be any cause for a riot within the ranks. "So you are saying that Eren won't accept anyone else?"

"You can always try asking him."

Levi could understand the point that Hanji was making. It would be a whole lot easier controlling Eren if he was his alpha. He would be able to make him follow his orders. They had been under the impression that Eren was an alpha. Everything in him pointed towards that. His blood thirstiness, his recklessness or should some called it passion when it came to killing titans and the way the young man didn't care if anyone else followed him. Eren was stubborn when it came to his beliefs but he was a good man.

Underneath all the rage he had towards titans, Eren held compassion for others. He showed kindness when it was truly needed but he wouldn't baby anyone. Eren realized the harshness of the world around him and it showed. But still Levi saw that Eren believed in his comrades, wanting them to stay alive and not accepting their deaths easily.

"Where is Erwin when you need him?" Levi asked out loud. Their commander might have some ideas to how to solve this. But as it turned out Erwin was out of town on some Survey Corps business that would take a week or two of his time.

"Erwin would tell you the same thing," Hanji pointed out.

Levi sighed. She had a point and she was right. How would he be able to protect Eren's mate if they managed to mate him off to someone else? Keeping Eren close was easy enough but to have a liability with them as well was out of the question. Levi could already see the possible horrible situations they could get. Eren might go mad with grief if his mate died and then even Levi wouldn't be able to stop him if the young man went berserk.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do," Levi said, taking off towards the dungeon where he left Eren. He missed the thumbs up sign that Hanji gave him as he left. He didn't need to see it to imagine it happening anyways.

He marched back to the dungeon and noticed several people lingering about the door, trying to subtly get into the dungeons. "Don't you have something better to do!" Levi barked at them, making people scatter. Levi glared at anyone who dared to linger anywhere close as he pulled out the key and opened the door leading down to the dungeons.

Eren's scent was must more prominent when he opened the door so he hurried inside and closed the door behind him, locking it once more. Taking a deep breath to calm himself was probably a stupid move but he did it anyway. Yep, it didn't calm him at all, on the contrary, it made him feel agitated. Levi wanted to get get out of his clothes and join the young man in his cell but first he'd talk to him.

If Eren was in the mood for talking, that is.

The first thing Eren said when he saw Levi returning was, "You came back, Captain." Eren looked highly pleased with the fact. He was sitting up, leaning against the wall behind his bed, looking as if he had known to wait for Levi to come back.

"Cut that shit out, Levi growled. "I can see what your doing."

"And what _am I_ doing?" Eren purred out, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt as he bit his lower lip watching his Captain through the bars of his cell.

"Exactly that. Stop it."

"Or what? You are just going to watch, hmm?"

Levi grit his teeth as he tried to keep his mind clear of all the naughty thoughts entering his mind just because of the alluring scent.

"Is it too dirty for you to participate in?" Eren asked as he slipped a hand under his shirt and the other one down his pants touching himself. The rattling of the shackles rang through the dungeon.

"Why did you bite me?" Levi asked, closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn't bear looking at the young man any longer.

Eren smirked which Levi didn't see. Eren let out a breathy chuckle. "If you want to know, then come inside and I'll tell you."

Levi was having none of that. Not yet anyway. "Stop playing games."

"I'm not playing games. You are," Eren accused him softly. "I know you want me. I can see it. I can smell it."

"What did you expect, you moron. All the unmated alphas are gathering behind that door as we speak," Levi said as he pointed at the door leading out of the dungeons. "You could have any one of those."

"But I want you," Eren stated as if it was obvious.

Levi sighed. He was solely focusing on how the cold bars felt against the skin on his hands to keep himself from opening the door and having his way with Eren. For some reason it did not settle well within him to go against everything he had aspired to be. He had swore he would never take a mate since everyone who was close to him had died. He didn't want to have anyone even closer than his late friends.

"Levi," Eren's voice sang from inside the cell, taunting the older man to do what he was fighting against inside his head. "I'll let you do anything you want," Eren suggested.

"Aah fuck it," Levi said, unlocking the door in haste and making sure it was locked behind himself as well.

Throwing the keys to some dark corner he started stripping on his way to the omega begging him to come closer.

This could be the worst decision of his life but at least Levi would enjoy it as long as it lasted.


End file.
